Past and present
by lavender Crystal
Summary: Keith,Dan,Shadow,Masquerade,Volt,Gus,Sid and Ren move into Shadows father's old house. But there's something strange with those 8 portraits on the wall.And then the past meets up with the present. This is shounen-ai. Flame all you want I don't care
1. portraits

Past and Present

Bianca: Yeah my first story!

Jessica: Am I gonna be in this one?

Bianca: Yes along with everyone else!

Jessica: *groan* goddammit Bianca

Bianca: What ever Jessie.. Let's see Hydron do disclaimer

Hydron:*sigh* Bianca doesn't own ANYTHING at all

Bianca: Goodies now lets start!

Hydron:... You are a nightmare you know that?

Bianca: You keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you

Jessica and Hydron: *sweat drop*

"Wow these paintings are old" commented a brown haired boy as he stared at the dust covered portrait just barely managing to see through the dust. "I agree. These must be a century old to the looks of it" agreed a blue eyed boy with blonde hair sticking up in crazy directions. "Yeah your right Dan… for once in your life" replied another boy with blue hair and olive green eyes smirking at the pissed off brunette.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed.

"Hey what? He has a point Dan" retorted another blonde boy shooting Dan a feral wolfy-ish grin.

"SID! You traitor" he exclaimed.

"What ever. But please explain to me why are we moving into this place again? It creeps me out with these portraits" Sid asked looking at the furniture that looked like it was buried in miles of dust. Though he did have a point. They were standing in the living room the first room in the house. It was covered like everything else in a good layer dust. Old velvet rugs, sagging couches, even an old TV set. They didn't even know if the toilet worked. But what creeped them out the most was the 7 portraits and the box of old dollies left on the side of the living room. It looked like a snapshot out of history book!

"Because my father gave it to me and what better to invite my friends to live in a house that doesn't even look like a freaking house" answered Shadow laughing like a maniac whilst sticking out his tongue.

"Why I even agreed to move in with the lot of you is still a mystery to me." Muttered a masked boy.

"Oh come on Masquerade! We're not that bad" whined Dan.

"Bad is an understatement about you and Shadow" mumbled a tall brute.

"Volt that wasn't very nice" reprimanded the blue eyed boy.

"But that's the truth Keith and you yourself know it perfectly well" snapped Volt.

"You've got a point"

"Since when don't I have one?"

"When you act like a total bastard because you lost in a children's card game"

"Hn… Shut up Keith"

"You asked for a point and I gave you one." Volt didn't reply. Apparently he ran out of PMS powder.

"So um… where do we sleep tonight? I mean we haven't even looked at the rooms yet. And well I'm hungry." Said Dan.

"Name one time where you're randomly not hungry and I'll give you 50 bucks" said Gus.

"Name one time when you're not randomly bitchy and I'll give you 100" snapped Dan.

Gus didn't reply either. Apparently he ran out of ultimate bitchy powder. Again. Apparently it always ran out on him when he needed to act like a total spazz to Dan. Curse limits.

Masquerade rolled his eyes not that anyone could see it. His blue mask restricted anyone into seeing into his eyes. That's why he was called Masquerade. Duh obvious much?

Anyway soon everyone was bitching too each other. Keith and Volt. Gus, Shadow, Sid and Dan.

And Masquerade and a quiet white haired boy named Ren just stood there like stuffed Mullets and sweat dropped. "Will they ever grow up?" asked Ren quietly.

"No at the rate their going at. By the time their 80 they're still going to argue and bitch like high school cheer leaders."

"Eheh. Why am I not surprised?" asked Ren folding his arms across his chest as he watch Masquerade walk over to the endless piled boxes and shifted through the nick- knacks and pulled out a pink feather dust and a purple apron. Ren raised his eyebrows as Masquerade put it on and started to dust everything like a miny house wife. Soon everyone was coughing and looking at Masquerade as he cleaned the portraits that were arranged neatly and perfectly along the wall. Soon it revealed 7 portraits. Two which were obviously girls whilst the others looked rather effeminate so they weren't exactly sure.

Keith's eyes were trained in the young blonde haired boy in the middle of the wall between all portraits. Keith was mesmerised by the boy's beauty. The picture portrayed a boy around the age of 16 with silky locks of blonde hair, soft looking lavender eyes that seemed perfectly innocent and a small mocking smile played at his lips. Keith walked closer to see the name and description engraved in gold.

"Hydron Lucifer Myel. Date of birth: 1870

Death:- unknown" muttered Keith quietly.

"That's strange. That's what mine said on mine as well. Unknown" said Volt reading behind Keith's shoulder. "Yeah and mine" chimed in 5 other voices.

"Hmm…" muttered Keith underneath his breath. He had a feeling this place had more secrets than it seemed to show.


	2. Hydron?

Past and Present

Bianca: Okay the second chapter to Past and Present

Hydron: *wacks his head against the table in denial*

Jessica: What's up with him?

Shun: He just read the pairing list romance genre

Jessica: This is a romance genre and I didn't know about it?

Jesse: She's like the fire in a fighter's heart

Mason: Or to put it short: Jessica's going to kill Bianca

Bianca: *Sweat drop* Oh-okay Jessie calm down don't do anything rash now…

Jessica: Pushing it

Hydron: WHY BIANCA!

Bianca: Sweetie you look so cute next to him

Hydron: Next to the guy in the chicken suit! Per-lease you're testing my slipping sanity!

Jessica: Make it mine too

Mason: Let's just say all of ours

Hydron... Kill Bianca

Bianca: Let's start now before they all turn into monkey zombie brained cronies! AHHHHHHHHHHH ShunKazamis-Girl HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Keith Clay walked into a dust ridden bedroom. It was quite big and in a way looked rather elegant. But he had no idea why. It had lace, silk curtains that hung over a large screen door and had a large king sized bed. '_Well it looks like Mr Prove manage to update something. Too bad it wasn't the toilet' _thought Keith grimly. He walked around the room looking around. The room looked perfectly normal if you ignored the fact that there were approximately 20 layers of dust that finely coated the room. But as he walked he noticed something strange, there was a large mahogany wood desk that was also covered in dust, but the only disturbing thing was that it had a _hand print_ on it. A fresh one too. It looked as if it had been made a few minutes ago. But that couldn't have been right. No one had been in the room except him. Well and Mr Prove but he hadn't been in there since that's about let's see 50 years or so ago. The current Mr Prove {it's not Shadow} had never step foot in the mansion it self. Then who in the world made that handprint. He hadn't done he was sure about it. He had just walked up to the desk.

Suddenly Keith felt a sudden chill in the air. The temperature had dropped so suddenly that it almost freaked him out. He rubbed his bare arms and looked at the door, and then he saw a blonde haired boy. The boy bared identical resemblance to the teen in the portrait downstairs. But the only difference was that he wasn't smiling. There was a cruel smirk that danced across his face. The fringe of his hair covered his eyes. Keith blinked and saw that the boy was still there this time he saw his eyes. Cold lavender eyes were nothing like the dancing bright and happy ones in the portrait. He saw the boy lips form one word that sliced the silent air: "_Leave"_

After the word was said there was cold harsh wind that blew through the room, blinding Keith for a second. When he looked up again he saw that the teen was no longer there. Keith knew he was about to freak, he could tell. His body was slowly going rigid with shock and fear. And… bingo. A million questions burst opened in his head.

_Was that Hydron Myel?_

_Why was he here?_

_Why did he look so pissed?_

_Why did he say leave?_

_What the hell? Was he hallucinating?_

_Why was he hallucinating?_

_Maybe he was going crazy_

_What if he was?_

_What was he going to do?_

But one question stood out from the rest of the crazy bouncing questions. _If that was Hydron Myel shouldn't he be dead?_

Keith felt himself losing consciousness but he didn't feel a nerve in his body fight against it. He felt his body hit the floor then all went black.

_Keith opened his eyes but he didn't know where he was. He looked around. He was in the same room as he was before except there was no dust. It smelt like lavenders and honey and there was no screen door, just the same dust free lace curtains moving in the gently moving in the breeze. He heard footsteps approaching and turned around. Then he saw the teen in the portrait, like before this time he was smiling beautifully. Shining lavender eyes and silky blonde hair that bounced as he walked, he could've been a re-incarnation of an angel. Or Keith just simply died. "Spectra" was the only words that left his lips. Keith turned around and saw a tall male that wore a red and black mask that covered one of his eyes. "Well hello Hydron why are you here so early I thought you had a meeting to attend to?" the man asked. "I do, but I just wanted to stop by and talk to you first" was a quiet reply._

"_You know Shun and Jessica will have my neck if you're late."_

"_And so will I if you don't give me a kiss"_

"_Demanding much?"_

"_Oh shush"_

"_Yes ma'am"_

"_Good now where's my kiss hmm?"_

"_One kiss for the prince coming right up"_

_Keith turned around as the two love birds kissed. He felt wrong to intrude on such a private scene. Keith turned around at the door again when he heard someone clear their throat. A dark haired teen with hair that went down to his knees stood at the door. "Hydron you have a meeting to attend to, don't you not?" the teen asked. "Right. Err sorry about that Shun I just-"_

"_Don't worry. Though you will have to worry when Jessica and Jesse find out your late" the teen cut in._

"_Wait… Jesse's here to! Oh dear. Sorry Spectra sweetie I have to go. See you tonight" _

"_Goodbye Hydron"_

"_Come on Hydron you always let yourself go. Mason and Mylene are going to slaughter you soon with your tardiness"_

"_The whole council's here?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well I'll be damn if I'm late lets go"_

_Keith ran and followed the two teens until they arrived at a large wood door. 'Member Council' it said on the gold sign. The door was opened and he saw a long table with 6 other people sitting there frowning slightly. "You're late" snapped a blue haired boy._

"_Mason, Hydron's always late. Haven't you noticed that?" asked a short childlike pink haired boy._

"_Well for once can't he ever be on time?" asked a purple haired girl._

"_No" replied Shun._

_Keith walked through the door, then all eyes turned to him. "Hey Hydron who's he?" asked a blue haired lady. Hydron turned around sharply. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked in a cold tone._

_Wait they can see him now. He had walked through the whole place undetected until he walked into this room? How? Keith opened his mouth to answer but as he was about to speak a large vortex like thing opened and sucked him in._

Keith opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. To his relief he was in the same room was in he first came. The walls were once again dusty. He looked around. It was already sunset, he could tell through the curtains. He stood up and winced a bit when his back cracked. He brushed off his clothes and went over to look at the desk, to see if the hand print was still there. It wasn't but instead there was writing. The only thing that was written was _"Leave while you still can Keith Clay"_


End file.
